White Christmas
by luzzio-fiann
Summary: Squall receives a condom from Rinoa for christmas. What does this mean? No lemons, despite how the story circles around it. Chapter 3 added! PLease review!
1. White Christmas Chp 1 The Weird Gift

Disclaimer: Final fantasy 8 and all of its characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them. So please don't sue me.  
  
'So you didn't tell him?' Selphie placed her plastic plate beside Rinoa and sat down. The brunette chewed her custard slowly, and then swallowed it. 'Nope,' she took another bite of it, 'and I think you shouldn't too,' Selphie laughed, 'What? Don't you trust me?' Rinoa gave her a look, a clear 'No' was seen on her face. 'Fine, fine, I won't tell him.' Rinoa bit on the loaf, and sipped it down with some wine, 'good, or you'll regret it.' The cafeteria was full of people. Both Seed and students of Balamb garden were celebrating Christmas Eve. White tinsels were hung all over the wall, with little bits of sparkle everywhere. It was Balambs first Christmas since the threat of Ultimecia, and most of it had already been forgotten, now yesterdays news. In the dormitories, Squall and Irvine were looking through their gifts. 'Hey, I got a.err.what is it?' Irvine held up a piece of clay that looked like something a cow just released. 'Whatever it is, you better guess smartly, or Selphie might throw a fit,' Squall joked. He unwrapped a cubic shaped gift, covered with a red wrapping paper, with little lion pictures on it. 'Who's that from?' Irvine tossed Selphie's present on the bed, and sat down beside a dumbfounded Squall.  
  
'What!?' Rinoa shouted, the entire cafeteria stared at her for awhile, and got back to their business. Selphie placed her finger near her lips, 'Shh.not so loud, people are staring.' Rinoa went red, 'But. I wanted to give it the, erm. condom, to him myself.'  
  
Squall sat at his desk, looking blankly at the rubber piece. 'So.what do you think?' Irvine grinned. Squall frowned, 'About what?' Irvine got up, and placed an arm around Squall's shoulder. 'Stop playing around. you know what I mean.' Squall continued to stare at his friend blankly. 'No, I don't know what you mean.' Irvine laughed at Squall's innocence. 'What I don't get is.' Squall picked up the condom, 'why she'd give me this.rubbery thing. Wonder what it's for.' Irvine rolled his eyes, and sighed, half laughing. 'Squall, that is a condom. What other use does it have?' Squall turned around, 'You mean, you know what it's for? This.condom?' Silence swept pass. 'Oh god.' Irvine smacked his forehead.  
  
Knock-knock  
  
'Come in.' Cid placed his papers down, and rubbed his forehead. Though people were celebrating two levels below, the person in-charge had work to do, despite the holidays. Quisties came in, bringing in a cup of hot cocoa. 'Tough day?' she placed the cup down on the desk. Cid took off his glasses, and brushed his hair with his palm, stressed. Quisties sat down beside him, 'You should join us.' Cid looked at Quisties, and laughed, 'While others party below, this old fuddy-duddy's still dealing with paperwork.' Quisties smiled, 'Why don't you just stop for today, and join us?' Cid thought for awhile, and made his usual thinking look. 'Oh, why not? Let's go.'  
  
'No way.' Squall couldn't believe what Irvine just said. 'Yes way.' Irvine nodded, and threw the condom back to Squall. 'No, I don't believe she'd do that.' Squall tossed it back to Irvine, and rubbed his gloves on his pants, disgusted. 'She dated Seifer before, didn't she? After that, I don't think this is anything wilder,' The two laughed. 'Really, it's the only thing this 'thing' means.' Irvine tossed it back to Squall, who reluctantly caught it.  
  
Rinoa walked in circles. 'Ooh. what am I going to do.?' She scratched her head, and looked at Selphie for an answer. 'Me?' Selphie pointed at herself. 'Yes you. you made the mistake of dropping it together with my other gifts to Squall, so you better take responsibility too.' Rinoa was in a moody tone. 'Okay.okay.grumpy pot.' Selphie laid back, and stared at the ceiling, 'So.any ideas?' asked the brunette. 'Got it!' Selphie sprang up, and whispered into Rinoa's ears, 'Here's what we do.'  
  
'Squall, come on, stop acting innocent, you know you want it,' Irvine tugged Squall arm with an elbow. 'Seriously, I'm not acting. I don't think Rinoa would do this,' Squall pushed Irvine away, an exited the room. Nah, there's got to be a good reason; Squall thought. What are you waiting for? Go get her! 'No.' Squall shook the thought off his head, and headed for the training center, that should get his mind off it.  
  
(R&R please, I haven't finished it yet. And if you're wondering, no. This wont turn out to be a lemon.) 


	2. White Christmas Chp 2 Technology Sux

(this is the continuation to the first chapter[duh] and Evan's Rinoa, I changed the name 'quisties' to 'Quistis' thanks for the correction. Though there might be some parts where I missed.)  
  
'Phew, that was exhausting.' Squall walked out of the training center, sweaty and all. He was all set for a nice warm shower. 'Wonder if they're still partying.' The shower can wait. For now, he'd better join in. He walked into the cafeteria, unaware of Selphie trailing behind. 'Hey! Squall!' Selphie waved, and ran towards him. 'What's up?' Selphie smiled, it was a clever question. 'Nothing much,' Squall crossed his fingers, 'thanks for the uh, clay thing, by the way,' Selphie continued smiling. Just be casual, try and get it out of him; she thought. 'It's actually what they call expression art. I just make a shape depending on how I feel. Bet Irvine didn't know that.' Squall laughed, 'Yeah, he's is still guessing.' Selphie needed to ask him about the condom without actually telling she knew about it from the beginning. 'By the way, what did Rinoa give you?' Ooh, good one. Squall scratched his head. 'Not sure, I haven't opened it yet.' Smart reply. But Selphie wasn't giving up yet. 'Err, look. I'm gonna join them at the party, wanna tag along?' Squall asked. He had to change the topic, fast. Selphie frowned, 'No thanks. I've already dropped by. With Rinoa.' Squall nodded. 'All right than, see you later.' Selphie continued to frown. 'Yeah. Bye. [Bummer]'  
  
The party was still pretty lively despite it being 2 o'clock in the morning. 'It'll probably last till the sun comes up!' Squall turned around. A rather drunk Zell stood behind. His cheek had a shade of red and his hair had fallen down, giving him a 'beetles' look, except that his hair was yellow. 'You seem to be enjoying yourself,' remarked the soberer one. 'Yeah, but not as much as him,' Zell awkwardly pointed to the center of the crowd. A slightly chubby man, his head covered with party hats, was singing on top of a table. 'Who's that?' Squall asked, the room was getting too noisy to withstand. Zell looked at Squall for awhile, trying to understand the question, being in his drunken situation. 'Oh, that guy!' Zell pointed at the person Squall asked about, his finger trembling this time. 'That's Cid. Came in with Quisties. Drank-' Zell burped, much to Squall disgust. 'Oops, sorry about that. Like I was saying, err, what was I saying?' Zell was now wobbling from side to side. He reminded Squall of those little bobble heads you can get at the stores. 'About Cid.' Squall was getting pretty annoyed. 'Oh, right. Cid, yeah. He came in with Quistis, drank a few glasses of wine, and now he's gone totally like, funky.' Squall rolled his eyes. 'Whatever.' The crowd surrounding Cid cheered. He seemed to be doing a jitterbug of some sort. 'Look, did you see Rinoa? Around here, I mean.' The drunkard stared at Squall blankly, and finally collapsed on the floor, fast asleep. 'Never mind,' Squall walked out of the cafeteria. Any longer in there and he would have cracked. Maybe he'll look for her tomorrow. 'Oof,' Cid ran past, knocking the unsuspecting Squall to the ground. Quistis followed behind. 'Sorry Squall. Cid! Come back here!' Squall got up. Shaking his head in disbelief, the young Seed walked back into the dormitories as Quistis tried to calm down a drunk Headmaster Cid, who was now reciting lines from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" as he played with the water in the fountains. 'Cid! Come back down this instant!' Cid laughed at Quistis' threat. 'Come catch me if you can!'  
  
Squall woke up the next day, and was the only person who didn't wake up with a splitting headache. He went back to the cafeteria. Cid and Quistis were no-where in sight, but the entire place was filled with snoring drunkards, fast asleep. Many were sleeping on the floor, while lucky ones occupied the tables. It had been a wild night. Squall tiptoed around them, careful not to step on anyone. He wanted to see if Rinoa was around here, though he doubted it. There was no sign of Rinoa. Good. Least he won't have to worry about dragging her out of here. He slowly tiptoed back to the entrance. Zell was still sleeping at the same spot he had passed out on. Cid and Quistis were now looking around. 'Hello, headmaster.' Squall acknowledged them. The memory of Cid running in the fountains drunk brought a slight twitch to Squalls lips. He will not laugh at the headmaster. 'Oh, good morning, Squall.' Cid replied in a casual tone. 'Quite hysterical, isn't it? Almost everyone in Balamb is fast asleep. Outside their dormitories, that is.' Cid laughed at his own joke. Quistis signaled to Squall not to mention anything about what happened before. Squall nodded in agreement. They wouldn't want to embarrass him. 'So he doesn't remember a thing?' Squall asked, as Cid walked further in front, not an earshot close to hear what they were saying. 'Yeah,' Quistis laughed, 'he was calling me "mummy" as I dragged him back to his office. He woke up fresh as a rosebud though.' Squall smirked, 'Typical Cid.' They continued to walk along the corridors. Students were even sleeping on top of the fish statue above the fountain. 'How'd they get up there?' Squall thought. He than remembered he had to look for Rinoa. 'Hey, have you seen Rinoa?' Squall asked, 'haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon.' Quistis shook her head. 'Nope. But I think I saw her yesterday night with Selphie walking to the dormitories. They seemed to be rather chatty about, would you believe, condoms? What's so important anyway?' Squall ignored Quistis' question. But what she said about Selphie talking to Rinoa was rather peculiar. If she already knew about the condom, why'd she ask him? 'Look, Quisties, if you see Rinoa, tell her I'm looking for her.' Quisties nodded. 'Okay. I'll tell her if I see her.'  
  
The party animals started to regain their consciousness later in the afternoon. To avoid the commotion, Squall went outside of Garden, where it had already begun snowing. It was a beautiful white Christmas. He had taken his laptop along. If he couldn't find her, he'd talk to her the modern way. E-mail. Ever since the newly formed 'I.T. Club', led by Selphie, installed a wireless internet dish into Gardens mainframe, the entire place had turned into a hotspot, allowing them to access the internet from any part of Garden. Squall found a dry bench; which had slight graffiti on it. 'This'll do.' He sat down, turned on the laptop, and started typing. But, how should he ask her?  
  
[Hey, Rinoa, I received your condom. What's it for? Please reply,]  
  
That definitely wouldn't be the right way to ask. Only a dummy like Zell would do that. Or maybe this: (Squall starts typing, and reads his words out loud)  
  
' [Dear Rinoa,] erm, how should I ask her? Maybe this, [Dear Rinoa, I've received your Christmas present, how did you like the necklace I got you?] No, that would be too obvious that I'm avoiding the subject.' Squall grinned, jokingly, he typed, ' [Dear Rinoa, I received the condom. Really can't wait to try it out on you. I'll be waiting in my room tonight, lights out. P.S. Wear a thong.]'  
  
Squall read what he typed and laughed, there was no way he was going to send her that. He minimized the humorous screen and opened another one. Nothing happened.  
  
Squall clicked on the icon 'refresh'. He waited for a few seconds, but still nothing happened. 'Damn, the internets' busy again. I'll send it later at night.' Without turning it off, Squall shut the laptop and walked back into Garden. Forgetting about the icy floor, Squall tripped. The laptop fell out of his hands, and dropped on the icy floor, keyboard opened. 'Ouch,' Squall got up slowly, and bent down for his PC. 'Damn, thank god nothing broke. Got icy sand on my keyboard though. Oh man,' Squall inspected the 'Enter' button on his laptop. Half of the paint had come off, spelling only 'ent'. 'Hey, the internets working fine now,' the internet icon on his PC showed a good connection. ' Now that I'm already on my way, might as well just continue in my room.'  
  
'Okay, okay, so my plan to get it out of him didn't work. But this will.' Selphie turned on a com. She had brought Rinoa into the library, planning to use the computers there. 'You send him an email, and discuss about it online, without meeting face to face!' Rinoa smiled, 'Clever.' They connected into the internet, and logged on to Rinoa's email. Selphie sat next to Rinoa, 'Okay, first-'  
  
'-first I check my inbox. I've got one new mail,' Rinoa clicked on her inbox icon. Selphie sighed, 'You're wasting your time, probably Spam.'  
  
'But just to be sure.'  
  
The screen finished loading. 'Hey! I got an e-mail from Squall!' The both of them turned around. The librarian pointed at a sign 'Silence'. Nodding in apology, they turned back to the com, 'Open it,' Selphie whispered. Rinoa clicked on Squall's email. After what seemed like an eternity, they read the message.  
  
[Dear Rinoa, I received the condom. Really can't wait to try it out on you. I'll be waiting in my room tonight, lights out. P.S. Wear a thong.]  
  
(no idea how this happened, even though I wrote it myself. R&Rs please! ^_^ ) 


	3. White Christmas Chp 3 The beggar

(Here's the continuation. I added a little more surrounding description to it)  
  
'And I thought I was the horny one.' Rinoa placed her mug down on the wooden table. Wiping the coffee from her mouth, Rinoa passed that printed copy to Selphie, who was sitting on Rinoa's bed. Selphie snatched it from Rinoa's hand, eager to read the message again. 'No matter how many times I read it, I STILL can't believe it!' Selphie exclaimed. They had printed out a copy so they could read it over and over again. Rinoa smirked, 'To tell you the truth, I wish you hadn't known about this.' 'Too late I suppose?' Selphie teased, she gave the copy back to Rinoa. She got of the bed, and started combing Rinoa's hair, 'so, how are you and Squall going to start it off? Smooth or hardcore?' Rinoa placed a finger at her lips, 'Shh. Selphie, my room isn't soundproof. Passerby's can hear you.' Selphie continued to comb Rinoa's hair, 'Pretty nervous aren't you?'  
  
Squall placed the desktop down on his desk. Taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. As the warm water poured down on his face, Squall started to feel a little more relaxed. He never liked the cold, which was why he wore jackets and gloves.  
  
The lively sound of Balambs small community brought a simple mood back to Irvine. He and Zell had come here for a visit to Zell's parents. Spitting on the ground, the gunslinger walked towards a diner, 'Dumb blonde, ditching me like that; "Hi ma! I'm home. Can we have dinner here? What? Only enough for one more? Well, than, sorry Irvine." Dummy.' The red evening sky was turning to dark blue, and it was starting to drizzle small snowballs. He'd better eat fast and go back to the Dincht's before it pours down. He simply chose a restaurant and walked into it. The interior was bright red with the smell of 'Chinese food?' Irvine thought. Damn, of all the places to rush into, he had to choose one that had the world's most disgusting delicacies. 'Guess I don't have a choice,' He sat down at a table nearest to him and took of his hat, placing it on the silk threaded table. After a minute, a Chinese girl passed by, holding a note pad and a pen. 'Can I have your order?' she asked. The girl had a slight Chinese- English slang. Irvine took his hat and put it back on. He didn't like people looking at his bald spot, 'Okay, yeah. I don't really know much Chinese food, so, could you recommend any?' The girl went into the kitchen and came back with a menu, 'Here you go,' she passed it Irvine, 'it's got the name, picture, and description of its contents.' 'Thanks, I'll call you when I've chosen.' Irvine opened the menu. 'Okay, let's see. 'One ton mean'? What's one ton mean?' He read the description, 'Noodles served in soup with pork dumplings.' Irvine waved at the girl. She came back with the same pen and notepad, 'Yes, made up your mind yet?' Irvine nodded, 'Yeah, I'll take one of those 'one ton mean's,'  
  
'You got the thong?' Rinoa asked. Selphie opened the plastic bag and took out a measly piece of cloth. 'Here you go.' Rinoa took the cloth piece off Selphie and placed it near her waist, trying the thong out. 'A perfect fit,' Selphie exclaimed. Rinoa smiled, 'You think so?' Selphie nodded indicating she had no doubt. 'Okay than, wish me luck,'  
  
Squall stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a dry clothe around himself, 'Brr, it's freezing.' He quickly dried himself up and put on a white shirt. After turning on the furnace, he swooped down on a chair and opened his laptop. He had to get his message through to her. (Start's speaking as he types again) [Dear Rinoa, -  
  
Irvine sat outside the Dincht's house. It was snowing very heavily, causing him shiver. 'St-stupid girl and her, 'Not "One ton mean", it's "wan tan min". Maybe she should pair up with Zell's dumb "Hey, ma! Irvine's home. What, ma? There're relatives staying over and there's no room for him to sleep? Sorry Irvine,"' A car sped by, spinning ground snow at his face. Irvine wiped it off, 'dumb car, going "whir-  
  
[-and I hope you understand that though we have went through a lot together and share a strong trust, I still want to explore you more intellectually, not your body. Hope you understand. Love, Squall.]' The Seed clicked 'send' and laid back on his chair. 'Right, now all I got to do is-' the door knocked. 'Coming,' Squall turned his laptop off. And headed for the door. Opening it, he saw Rinoa, standing there shyly. Her face was looking down, too shy to look at him. 'Hi Squall.'  
  
'If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have took pity on Zell having no one to accompany him on this stupid trip,' Irvine tightened his grip on the jacket and covered himself. 'I've gotta find a motel,' He got up, and ran down the street. He walked by a building with a rusty sign, 'Balamb Motel. You can hear the sea winds. This should do.' He went through the rotating door. Inside was warm and cozy, unlike the outside. There was a spiraling staircase to the left, and a custodian at the right. 'Hey, I'd like a room please,' Irvine asked. He wasn't shivering that much now. 'Thanks for coming, it'll be 50 gil per night, please.' Irvine reached for his wallet. He opened it, 'dammit,'  
  
Squall and Rinoa laid on the bed, both looking at the ceiling. 'God that was good.' Rinoa rolled next to him, and placed an arm around his chest, 'I'm so happy you agreed,' Squall looked at Rinoa, 'I did?' Rinoa smiled, 'yeah, remember the email you sent me, 'wear a thong'?'. Squalls face was horror stricken. 'Cos if you didn't want it I'd really, really, regret it,' Squall smiled nervously, 'uh.yeah,(shit)' Rinoa rested her head on him, 'let's just go to sleep okay?'. Squall felt terrible by the minute, he needed to delete that email somehow. 'How did I get into this?'  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So far so good for my first fanfic. But I promise my future ones will be better. ( continuation on this story is determined by reviewers anticipation. (Irvine's story will grow deeper) 


	4. White Christmas Chp 4 A plan for both

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8  
  
'Where're you going?' Rinoa stretched her self. The white sheets felt so comfortable. Squall was drying himself with a cloth. 'I,er, have to go meet someone,' Squall lied. Rinoa yawned, 'Hm? I thought we could just sleep in today.'  
  
'Sorry,' Squall sat next to her. 'I'll talk to you later, okay? Duty calls,'  
  
Rinoa frowned cutely, 'Aw, okay than,' she gave him a peck on the cheeks. 'See you later,'  
  
'Yeah, bye,' Squall opened the doors while Rinoa hid under the covers.  
  
Squall shut the door, and leaned against it, relieved. 'Phew,'  
  
For now, he was fine. But he had to find a way to delete that email. 'Maybe I should try asking for her password,' Squall slaps himself on the head, 'Naw, that'd be a little obvious,' He walked along Balamb wondering how to erase it while Rinoa slept soundly.  
  
Zell woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, 'Yum,' he got off the bed, and went downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen working on breakfast. 'Where're the others, ma?'  
  
Ma Dincht turned around, 'The relatives? They left earlier. I didn't wake you up, thought I'd let you sleep in,'  
  
Zell scratched his head, 'Oh, thanks.'  
  
'Here,' Ma Dincht passed to him a plate, filled with Zell's basic morning needs, 'Yummy, bacon, eggs, and hotdogs.'  
  
After a much satisfying breakfast, Zell decided to go for a walk, ' I'm going out for awhile, mum, be back by lunch time!'  
  
'Okay!'  
  
The roads were filled with snow. Children were playing with it, while parents chattered away on benches. Yup, everything was perfect, except, 'Oh, look at that poor man,'  
  
Zell noticed a pitiful beggar sleeping in the streets, with a white coat covering him, Zell could see that he was shivering. 'Maybe I'd better give the poor man some money,'  
  
He approached the beggar, and kneeled down, 'Here, take this,' he passed a few hundred Gils to the beggar, who gracefully accepted it.  
  
'Thanks Zell, you're a true friend,'  
  
'Irvine?'  
  
'In the flesh, moron,' Irvine got up, and brushed the snow off his coat. 'Now take me home,'  
  
'What happened to you?' Zell gave Irvine a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Irvine ignored him.  
  
'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, only there was no bed! Haha! Get it? No bed! Hehehe,' Irinve gave Zell a nasty look and walked towards Zells house. When they entered, Ma Dincht was nowhere in sight. 'Ma?' Zell cried. No response.  
  
'Maybe she went out to do some shopping,' Irvine suggested. He leaned against a wall while Zell searched high and low.  
  
Zell shook his head, 'Nah, mom doesn't go shopping at this time. Wait a minute, what's this?' He pointed at a piece of paper neatly folded on their dining table. He picked up the paper and unfolded it.  
  
'What's it say?' Irvine casually tilted his head to one side, signaling Zell to just shut up and read it.  
  
[We know who you are, Zell Dincht. If you wish to see your mother again, get 5 million gil ready in 7 days. Place it in front of the Fire Cavern. If I see anything suspicious, you can forget about ever seeing your mother again. Don't call the police or any one for backup. I mean it.]  
  
'Damn.'  
  
'How the hell am I suppose to get five million gil in a week?' Zell scratched the back of his head. He turned to Irvine. 'Don't give ME that look. I aint got no money with me.' Irvine pulled his pockets inside out, 'See, no gil, 'cept the ones you gave me,'  
  
'Maybe we should call your dad,' said Irvine.  
  
'No, he's in FH fishing with his buddies. Wont be able to come back until at least a week,'  
  
'Bummer,' Irvine sighed, and frowned. If there was only a way to get that much money in such short time. Little of this had they expected.  
  
'So, what now?' Zell asked, his forehead breaking with sweat.  
  
Squall ran ahead of his fellow gym mates. He wanted to run, to escape the fact. He didn't want the burden. The guilt. He felt the wind, born from his running, his rush against the air. He ran harder, not knowing when to stop. He felt dizzy. The vast possibilities of things that could happen. Rinoa could cry. She might leave him. His heart ached at the thought. 'No,' He had to do something. Slowing down, he began to think. There must be a way, a solution to settle this. A way to solve his terrible guilt. For he had done it. Her thinking he wanted to, besides the fact that he did not. He finally stopped at his tracks. A few seconds later a group of people ran past. Leaving him behind. He gazed at the floor.  
  
'Squall!' his coach shouted. The chubby man walked towards him, 'You alright?' He placed whistled at the others, 'Okay boys, that's a rap!" The others puffed in relieve. It had been a tiring hour.  
  
'I'm staying a little longer,' Squall spoke silently under his breathe. He needed to be alone. To think this out. The coach gave him a pat on the back and walked away. After the entire gym was empty, Squall started running again. He was tired, but somehow he felt as if it was the only way he could be calm. To keep running.  
  
(Only cowards run)  
  
'No, I shouldn't try and escape the fact,' he stopped again, feet barely reaching the starting line. 'If Rinoa knew, how should I tell her? Sure I didn't resist when she came, but somehow I think it wasn't me back there, not the real Squall(dammit im talking to myself),' He continued to run again, moderately sppeding up this time. He was now running so fast , he felt like he couldn't stop. A sudden inspiration came to his head like a passing wind.  
  
'I got it! Ooph!' the sudden stop tripped Squall to the ground. He heard a snap, and felt a sharp pain at his ankle, 'Shit,'  
  
'Are you sure it'll work?' Zell asked. Irvine was smearing green oil pastel on his face. 'Sure, we place a bag filled with tissue, and follow the person back to where he returns too wherever he does, BOOM! We nab him!'  
  
'I'm not so sure about this,'  
  
'Since when have I let you down?'  
  
'Since the day we met?'  
  
'Funny, not go. Put it on,' Irvine tossed a jar of oil pastel to Zell. Zell reached his hand into it and pulled out a large chunk, 'I hope this works.'  
  
'Trust me, it'll work,'  
  
'Damn, now I know it wont,'  
  
Rinoa watched as Kodawaki tied a cast around around Squalls ankle. Squall clenched his teeth as the doctor tightened it.  
  
(Damn she's got a strong arm)  
  
'Will he be okay, doctor,' a very worried Rinoa asked. Kodawaki tightened the last knot and a reassuring smile at Rinoa, 'He'll be all right. Just a Twisted ankle. It'll take at least 2 days before he can move around. In the mean time, he mustn't move,'  
  
'Two days!? I cant wait two days! My sexual urges-' Rinoa clamped her mouth. She coughed, and continued in a classy tone, 'Very well, I'll take care of him,' Rinoa replied. Kodawaki nodded. Rinoa walked her out of the room, and came back with a sad expression.  
  
'Too bad I suppose,' she sat next to him, and gave a buddy like pat to his cast.  
  
'Ow!' Squall cried. He turned to her, 'That hurts,'  
  
'Oops, sorry,' she rested her head on his shoulder, and rubbed his legs. 'So shall we start the as soon as you've healed?'  
  
'Start what?' Squall knew what she meant, but played dumb.  
  
'Sex, of course!'  
  
'Yeah, about that, I wanted to talk to you-'  
  
He was cut off by the arrival of Cid, Quistis, and Nida came in, each with a bouquet of flowers in hand. 'Never a better time,' Squall sighed under his breathe.  
  
(sorry for the late update. I really have no idea at the moment. Writers block) 


	5. An Ending

Sorry for the late continuation  
  
"Feeling alright, Squall?" Cid asked. He placed his bouquet on a table next to the bed where Squall lay, followed by Quistis and Nida.  
  
Squall tapped his cast, "Yeah it feels alright, just a little stiff,"  
  
The three visitors got into a chatty conversation with him. He was unaware of Rinoa's sulking only after a few moments, he stole a glance at her.  
  
He looked back at Cid, Quistis and Nida, "I'm feeling a little sleepy,"  
  
"Well, we better leaving then. Take care of him Rinoa," said Quistis. Cid shook Squalls hand and followed her out. They were both alone now.  
  
"What's the matter?" Squall asked.  
  
Rinoa turned around. She had a cellphone in her hand, "Selphie just called. She told me about your email,"  
  
Squall didn't know what to say. They just sat there, looking at each other. Rinoa broke the silence, "You really didn't want it?"  
  
Squall nodded, "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop me last night? Why did you let me come on to you? You could've stopped it!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just," Squall paused. He didn't actually know what he wanted to say. Why didn't he stop her? He gave it a hard thought, smiled, and looked up to her.  
  
"Because you were so beautiful, standing at my doorstep. I didn't want it was because I wasn't worth you. Not yet at least. I didn't want to take you virginity away. I didn't want to hurt you. But I was greedy. I accepted your advance, ignoring my conscience. I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful to me, and I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Rinoa's eyes were tearing. She gave him a very touched look.  
  
"Forgiven?" Squall asked, he placed his hand on an empty spot on his bed, asking her to sit next to him.  
  
"Forgiven." Rinoa sat next to him, and gave Squall a hug. They held on to each other for what seemed to be hours, until Rinoa broke it off, "Just remembered, you didn't throw the condom in the waste paper basket, did you? The cleaner woman might see it."  
  
"Shit," was Squall reply.  
  
"Usually, that would mean you did do the wrong thing. But that's not what you mean is it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall held her hand, "I didn't use it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't use it,"  
  
"Sorry, I thought you said you didn't use it,"  
  
"I did,"  
  
"Thank heavens,"  
  
"I did say I didn't use it,"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Zell and Irvine were ready to go. They fully masked themselves with oil pastel. Just as they were about to walk out of the Dincht's Residence, Ma Dincht walked in.  
  
"Ma!" Zell ran up to her and gave Ma Dincht the best hug he could.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ma Dinch asked. Irvine shook his head, "Kidnappers released you?"  
  
Ma Dincht had a confused look, "kidnappers, what kidnappers?"  
  
"But the letter," Zell pulled out the ransom note from his pocket, and gave it to Ma Dincht.  
  
Ma Dincht put on her reading glasses, and inspected the note, "This is your brother's handwriting,"  
  
"What?" Zell ran into the playroom. A few seconds later he came out with his brother, chasing him up the stairs.  
  
"Zell had a bubu, Zell had a bubu," the little boy chanted mischievously.  
  
Irvine laughed at Zell, who tripped on the first step, followed by a series of taunting and teasing by the younger sibling.  
  
"Care to join us for dinner, Irvine?"  
  
Irvine gave her a warm smile. He had forgotten about how Zell had treated him, and all the other unfortunate encounters from yesterday.  
  
"I'd love to," he replied.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" Rinoa asked. Her hands were covering her mouth, stopping the flow of tears.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Squall stroked her tummy, thinking the baby must already be developing in that little tummy of hers.  
  
"But he's a mistake," Rinoa urged. She clearly was regretting this a little.  
  
"It'll be alright. I already have a stable job, and probably Laguna can get us a house in Esther."  
  
"No," Rinoa kept on urging.  
  
Squall was starting to worry she might want to abort.  
  
"I think Winhill is more appropriate."  
  
"I know it is," Squall gave her another hug.  
  
"What are we going to name him/her then?"  
  
"If it's a boy, Kaizak." Squall suggested.  
  
"And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Anything you want,"  
  
That night, they just held hands till morning came. Not letting go of one another, not wanting the other to let go.  
  
"Squall,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There were no blood stains last night,"  
  
"What? That means,"  
  
"Still want it?"  
  
"Let's do it,"  
  
It doesn't end here! Watch out for Walking on Water, a continuation 16 years later. Though its more into adventure and less into comedy. I'll try and add some humor in too, of course. The ending here was abit stale, but I had to rush the ending a little. Sorry to my little league of readers. 


End file.
